Spotlight Nightscream revised
by ultraguy7x
Summary: My old story, fixed and revised. Enjoy.


**Transformers belongs to Hasbro.**

**I came up with this idea after reading some IDW comics and then watching DotM, and I wondered what would movie prime think of the other Primes? I mean letting Megatron go ALL the time.**

**And I hope the die hard fans will like the fact that I dug up some of the obscure G1 comics characters. **

**Enjoy.**

**Spotlight: Nightscream**

My name is Nightscream. Right now as my ship, The Hunter, floats behind the moon of Earth, I ponder to myself: What will they think of my actions? Brave, heroic, the ideal Autobot? Or dangerous, psychotic, worthy of a Decepticon commando? 

I wonder.

It all started twelve stellar cycles ago. So short and yet so long. My team; Grand Slam, Wing Blade, Clocker, Breaker, Rain Dance, and I were stationed on an out post on the planet called Jupiter.

Rain Dance was my best friend, she was kind and gentle. She thought that nobody, not even the Decepticons were truly evil, she was very close to me, and I was close to her. Clocker was a good friend of mine and a great medic. Wing Blade, although he was a little selfish and was kinda vane he was still a good bot. Breaker was the smart guy on our team, he was one of Preceptor's best students. And then Grand Slam, our leader, was one of the toughest bots you'd would've ever seen. He was so tough the wreckers wanted him on their team!

We had only been on the base for a few Quartexes…. But that's when they came. The Decepticons. It happened so fast, their ship bombed the base, killing Wing Blade. We ran, firing back with what weapons we had, but then they sent out their flyers. They dropped bombs on us and we ran as fast as we could, but Breaker tripped and BOOM! No more Breaker.

The explosion had sent Clocker in the sky, where they ripped him apart with they're speed and his servos, head, torso, and everything else rained on us. Grand Slam hid us, and told us to stay hidden. He ran out and yelled 'Okay you fraggers! You want some Autobot? Come at me!" The gunfire from their ship vaporized him.

Rain Dance was scared, so was I. We were captured and taken as prisoners. We were experimented on, and tortured, for several cycles. Rain Dance was traumatized to the point where she was begging for them to kill her, they obliged.

I was alone.

I screamed and cursed at them, vowing to kill any decepticon I saw. They laughed, mockingly, treating me like a punching bag. They decided to finish me off so they ripped my servos off and dumped me into space as they left, lucky for me an Autobot ship arrived.

Prowl, Jazz, Ratchet, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Wheeljack, and Sunstreaker were the crew who saved me. Wheeljack and Ratchet fixed me up good as new, even gave me a ship they had in the cargo bay.

I told Prowl what happened and described the Cons. "I know them! The fliers are Called Whisper, Storm Cloud, Night Flight, and Tailwind. The others are Detour, Hyper drive, Black Jack, and Road Hugger. They have a leader, Gigatron, and he's as bad as they come. Kid, you were lucky they dumped you out in space." Said Ironhide, looking grim.

I was feeling like I should stay but Prowl said they had everything they needed and ordered me to report to Autobot command.

I refused and I left the Autobots.

Well, maybe left isn't the right word, I still wear the insignia, but I'm out of contact with most bots these cycles. I became something of a horror story to the decepticons in that short time. But I was alone.

Soon after I left I found a small Con out post on a stable Asteroid. I spared none of them, I killed them all. While there, raiding weapons and Energon, I found a prototype weapon that can vaporize enemies, cybertronian or otherwise…

So I tested it out on a Decepticon out post a few megacycles later. The results were not disappointing. I let one live to warn the other Cons, heard he killed himself after he transmitted a warning message on the con's frequency.

I got a message from Ultra Magnus telling me I was becoming a wild card that needed to be stopped if I did not quit my rampages, telling me that after all the destroyed bases he saw, he thought that I was crazy and had to terminated. I told him to get over energized and slag himself.

A lot happened in the past few stellar cycles. Thunderwing returning, that whole dead universe thing with Nova Prime, Megatron coming back, bot I'd love to give him one good scar even though he'd most likely would kill me if I fought him, the human's little 'headmaster' thing, the Dynobots returning, reapers, and the thing that got me the most: the decepticons devastating earth.

The humans must've been terrified, from what I've heard they're barley 1/5 our size! Prime stopped Megatron, but didn't kill him. Fool. What will it take for the other Autobots to learn that the Decepticons must be destroyed? Are millions of dead Cybertronians and countless amounts of other species dead not enough to prove that the cons don't deserve another chance?

Apparently not.

Optimus Prime needs to be replaced with someone who doesn't mind Energon on his servos. The idiot didn't take that monster Megatron out when had the chance, or the next one, or the next one, or the next one and so on and so on! I grunt in anger and slam my fist on the computer banks.

I turn around to see my captive, Wasp. A con I took captive after I destroyed another con base. He's terrified of me, and I don't know why but I feel some regret in what I've done to him. "Please… Mercy! Wasp sorry scream bot!" says Wasp, terrified. "Sorry? Mercy? MERCY? You who don't give mercy now dare to beg for it?" "What…?" "Let me show you." I tell him.

I had downloaded some videos from the human's data nets and entertainment centers and I project them into a hologram. The human city known as New York is under attack in these files. Humans, adults and young, run in fear as explosions ring throughout the city. The humans are vaporized, reduced to piles of white dust and inner frames. Then a con known as Astrotrain erupts from the ground covered in a red substance known as human blood.

I turn it off, and look at Wasp. He doesn't know how to react. "Why did they do it? Why do you do it? The Cons don't have to follow that egomaniac Megatron. Just quit." I tell him. "I Wasp met Megatron once, he terrifying." "If you fear him, why do you follow him? Prime might be weak willed, but at least he's fair and kind." I can see that Wasp takes this in consideration.

Then I hear some chatter on the Autobot Human alliance com channel: "Attention all available operatives! This is Seaspray, I've gotta situation! An island off the coast of South America has been taken over by a small group of Decepticons and its Gigatron's team! They have human hostages, requesting back up NOW!"

This is it. The chance I've been waiting for. I stop and look at Wasp. And I turn off the anti-gravity field he's in. "Go, take an escape pod and go wherever you want." I say, he looks at me in confusion. "Take this mercy, and please, don't waste it." "Thank you." He says.

He doesn't. I watch as he leaves. I don't know why, but I feel alone again.

I get in the CR chamber and prepare for battle.

Time for some closure.

I fly down in my jet mode, loaded with every weapon I got from laser dagger to rocket launcher. I see near the island on large human was ships on a large body of liquid. I see Prowl, Jazz, Inferno, Red Alert, Beachcomber, Seaspray and Windcharger on guard, ready for action.

I zoom past them, I hear them shout in surprise, wondering what's going on.

"What the pit was that?" exclaims Inferno. "It was an Autobot, it matches our energy signatures, I'm pretty sure anyway." Says Red Alert, "Well whoever he is, I hope he knows what he's doing." Says Windcharger. "Was that who I think it is?" says Jazz to Prowl. "Yeah, Nightscream. This won't end well."

I get a message on the comm channel. "Nightscream, this is Prowl, stand down! You'll get a lot of humans killed!" "Tell that to Prime." I say as hate filled as I can. "What?" "Prime has already caused enough deaths, human and cybertronian, by letting these monsters live, tell him and Magnus that I'll stop as soon as he grows some bearings and kills Megatron! Nightscream out!"

I land and ready myself, and I hear someone coming. "Yeah, I saw it come down here. I'll check it out. Road Hugger out." I hear him coming closer and closer. I take out the whip and ready it.

"There you are! An Autobot! Arrgh!" he screams out as the whip raps around him and he lights up brilliantly and screams in horror as the Energon is sucked out of him and loaded into the handle of the whip, making an Energon bomb.

Road Hugger falls to the ground, not dead, just drained of Energon. I take out a gun and make sure he never gets up again.

"Road Hugger come in, Road Hugger? Damn! No answer." Says Storm Cloud, "An Autobot no doubt. Storm Cloud, Night Flight take care of it!" says Gigatron standing up. "You got it boss." Says Night Flight as he and Storm Cloud transform and fly off.

"Detour, Whisper. Get the shuttle ready. I'll take care of our Autobot and human friends outside of the island." "What about our human hostages?" asks Hyper drive, sounding hopeful. "As long as they don't try anything, don't do anything to them." "Awwwww!"

Night Flight and Storm Cloud soar in the sky, heading to the area where Road Hugger was attacked. "So, what do you think happened?" "I don't know, let's start bombing." Says Storm Cloud. They start dropping bombs and explosions shake the forrest. Then, Night Flight screams out in horror as a sniper shot zings through him and he falls to the ground followed by a BOOM!

I see Storm Cloud transforms and lands on the ground, "Hey! It's you! That little punk we dumped into space!" "Got it in one." I say. But I feel a pain run through me. I've been shot through the leg. "Slag!" I scream out as I fall down. "Well, that worked out nicely." He says smugly as he approaches me.

"I won't be that easy." I say as I get on my servos and my back placed sonic cannon blows him into a cliff bottom. "Guys! This is Storm Cloud! NF is gone, it's that punk we spared like 12 stellar cycles ago.. !" he screams out as I use my sonic cannon to strike him into the cliff again and a boulder crushes his head, killing him.

They know I'm here. I hear explosions coming from the end of the island, the Autobots must've engaged them. Makes my job a bit easier.

Gigatron throws Prowl at Inferno and they crash into each other. "Men! Fire!" says a human commando and they fire rockets, Gigatron turns to them and is hit dead on by the rockets. "Ignorant pests!" he fires at them, but Seaspray jumps in front of them and takes the hit for them.

"Storm Cloud! No…" mutters Detour as he looks over to the remaining members. "Tail Wind, you're with me. Whisper get that ship ready, Gigatron can fly up if he not back in time." Says Detour, taking charge.

"What should we do if we catch this bot?" asks Tail Wind as he leaves with Detour. "Kill him, like we should've done in the first place!"

Later as Detour and Tail Wind continue searching. "We've been searching for nearly an auto-cycle. We should go back." Says Tail Wind. "Quiet! I heard something…" says Detour.

There's silence.

"Okay, let's get out of here." "Thank Xal! I was starting to AHHHHH!" screams Tail Wind as a laser dagger, a BIG laser dagger stabs through his back and to the chest. It then drags him away screaming.

Detour chases after him, but when he catches him, Tail Wind is dead. Nightscream stands covered in Energon, and it looks like Tail Wind didn't go without a fight as Nightscream is covered in new scratches.

Detour smirks, "You killed four of my team kid, congrats." He whips out a chain gun and blasts Nightscream in the front, sending him down a cliff! "Ha! Not so tough after all are ya Auto-brat!" laughs Detour as he approaches the edge.

He sees Nightscream at the bottom, injured badly. "You've got something in ya kid, to bad I'll have to rip it out! You would've been one hell of a con!" Nightscream looks up and throws something. A bomb. It explodes right in Detour's face.

Black Jack sighs as he gets up. "Detours dead, I'm finishing this. Get out of here." "How do you know that?" asks Whisper "Trust me, he's dead and so is Tail Wind. I heard screaming and explosions. My time to shine." He says sinisterly.

I run fast, five down and four to go. I enter the human village, then pain, horrific, searing pain. What's causing it? Then I hear some one coming. I recognize him as Black Jack, the one who experimented on Rain Dance and I.

"You're probably wondering what's happening to you. I install a protocol in all of my victims. It's for when you get out of control, I can… as the humans say 'Put you down like a rabid dog'!"

I get up and slowly walk to him, writhing in pain all the way. "Oh how amusing! You actually think you can stop me in your condition? Bravado in the face of death, how droll." He says, doesn't this guy ever shut off?

I take out a remote and press a button. "What's that?" he asks, and then he is vaporized with a POOF! The remote was for the ship, I activated the vaporizer and after he was reduced to nothing, the pain stopped. I guess the control must've stopped when he went bye-bye.

I run ahead as I hear the ship taking off! I run faster, only to see the ship taking off. Then a human female approaches me. I scan her to know her language. "You are the one they spoke of? The one that hunted them?" she asks me, her voice sounds like Rain Dance's. Is this Primus' idea of a bad joke? "Yes, excuse me." "Thank you for saving us." She says, "It's what I do." I say simply.

I transform and take off after them. I land on top of the ship and transform. I look down to see their leader Gigatron fighting the Autobots. Jazz punches him in the chest, the Beachcomber jumps on his back; I see Seaspray and Windcharger injured.

"Autobot scum!" yells a voice; I turn around only to be blasted by Hyper drive. "You just don't give up you little scrap pile reject!" he screams as he blasts be again with his chain gun. Then I deploy my sonic cannon again and blast him and he goes flying off of the ship, backwards out of sight.

I jump into the ship, only to be blasted four times by Whisper. "So I must assume that Black Jack and Hyper Drive failed to destroy you. Oh well." He blasts me again, grazing my Spark chamber.

I punch him hard, he uses his wing to slice me in the shoulder and then round house kick me. Then I get up and punch him so hard he goes flying back into the engine room. I then take out the Energon bomb, courtesy of Road Hugger at him. Then I fly out of the ship as the entire back of it explodes!

The ship falls sideways into the island with a loud crash. I land near it to inspect the crash. Then I hear something "You little SLAGGER!" yells a voice. Night Flight. He survived. He blasts me several times, but I take out my blaster and fire at him, it goes right through his chest, I can see a small explosion inside of him as smoke pours out of his mouth and his optics explode and he falls.

Then I hear an deranged laughing, Hyper Drive! He takes out his chain gun and blasts while laughing. " ahahahahah! UAAHAHAH HhaHAAAHahahahahhahhh! uhuHUA AH HUAAGH HA HA HA AAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAGGHHHAGGHH-ha!" he laughs as he blasts away at me, but I use my sonic cannon one last time, I blast his gun and it explodes and the shrapnel tears him apart, impaling his spark as well.

He looks at the Energon pouring out of his chest plate. "Bull's-eye." He says with a smirk, whatever the pit bull's eye means, as he dies. I look at myself. Energy levels at 8.3/100%. I can't let it end now! Gigatron must be stopped.

I transform and fly to the place where I saw the Autobots and humans fighting him. I see Inferno, Red Alert, Beachcomber, Prowl, and Jazz facing him. "You're little rouge might've destroyed my team, but you don't have the chrome bearings to do what is necessary to stop me, and I feel that he's too weak to stop me by now." He boasts. "Wrong Decepti-Creep." I declare, I land between him and the Autobots.

"Nightscream!" cries Prowl. "Nightscream? Hmm… Oh yes! That was you along with that femmebot we captured. Black Jack had some fun torturing her, her screams were so wonderful I had him record them, want to hear?" he says, sounding like he enjoys every minute of this. Then he plays something.

The screams of Rain Dance. They were terrible, she was screaming for me, begging me to help her, or for them to stop whatever sick thing they were doing to her. "Gigatron stop! You don't know what past horrors will bring out in some bots!" yells Beachcomber.

"And why are you so concerned all of a…" I slash his chest with my laser dagger. He looks at me calmly then, tastes his own Energon. "That was the first time in centuries anyone has hurt me. Well, you have my attention." "Good." I say and I transform and fly back into the island and he transforms and follows me, but the blast from his rockets scorch the Autobots.

I lure him close and close to the spot where I can use the ship to cripple him enough so I can finish him off but then he blasts me right in the wings! I go flying to the ground, transforming in time. I skip, then smash into a tree.

He transforms and slowly come towards me. "Say hello my comrades when you get to the pit." He says. I'm finished, done with.

He's won.

"ARRGH!" he screams out as he is blasted in the back. He turns around. "WHO DARES?" he screams, I look over to see Wasp!

"Wasp?" I say in amazement, "Yes. Wasp, Scream-bot show Wasp the horrors of what we Decepticons have done. Wasp switched sides." He says. I smile, looks like my act of mercy wasn't wasted. "You turned on the Decepticon cause? TRAITOR!" he screams he jumps Wasp. "Go! Wasp will hold him off!" he calls as he punches Gigatron in the face and I run. Wasp just sacrificed his spark to save me!

I run as fast as I can, then I hear Wasp screaming. He's dead. I won't let him die in vein. I see the area where the ship can cripple Gigatron! I'm almost there! Then boom. I've been shot in the back.

I fall down. Then I'm slashed across the back, and my foot is shot off. "I'll start over!" Gigatron screams while picking me up and punching me. "I can get a new team and return! But you won't return you pathetic little grease stain!" he rants as he takes out a sword and slashes me across the chest and tries to impale my head, but I move back, but he shatters my left optic.

He throws me right into the target zone, I take out the remote press the button, then crawl as fast as I can as he runs at me, then BOOOM! He screams out in pain as he is blasted by my ship's heavy cannons. He drops his sword, I jump and grab it and the I hesitate for a nanoklik, this was it. I've won. I lop his head off.

Then to finish him off, I tear into his chest and rip out his spark and crush it into fragments which all extinguish.

I did it.

Energy levels at 0.4/100% I'm done for. Finished. I fall down. Well, it wasn't a total loss. I killed nine decepticon menaces and I learned something. Rain Dance was right. There is good in every body, Wasp taught me that, that's why Optimus Prime never kills Megatron when he has the chance. He hopes that there is some good inside of Megatron, probably not, but there is hope.

I hear a voice calling to me. "Nightscream, come to me my friend." I turn my head to see Rain Dance!

I feel as if I won't be needing my body any more, so I leave it. I don't understand how easy it was, it just was I look at my body, now glowing and transparent. "Rain Dance, how is this possible?" "Come with me and I'll show you." She says smiling.

I not alone anymore. And I feel like I won't be ever again.

Epilogue.

The nine decepticon bodies were loaded on to the human battleship and taken away, as Ratchet and Hoist fixed up Windcharger and Seaspray. Optimus and Prowl walked along the beach as Wasp's and Nightscream's bodies were taken away by Huffer, Trailbreaker, and Grapple. "Prowl do you think that Nightscream was right?" asked Prime. "What? No, I told you Prime the bot was driven crazy by his team's destruction. Magnus can show you the pictures of the destroyed bases."

"Drift told me what so many other species think of us, what happened when Cliffjumper was stranded on that planet and that child was killed by the Decepticons. Maybe I should end it, or give the title to someone who can kill without a problem. I'm tired Prowl, tired of all the fighting. But no matter what I can not let Megatron cause any more damage to the planet or its race. If Megatron must be destroyed to bring about peace so be it." He walked away, proud and silent.

The End

**Hope you enjoyed it. Read and review please.**


End file.
